This Is Where You'll Find Me
by abyssed
Summary: A bittersweet Axel/Roxas piece. 'If for any reason, you should disappear, follow your heart. Our special place by this old clock tower. This is where you'll find me.'


**Title:** This Is Where You'll Find Me  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Characters and/or Pairings:** Axel/Roxas  
**Words:** 916  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Note:** A bittersweet Axel/Roxas piece. 'If for any reason, you should disappear, follow your heart. Our special place by this old clock tower. This is where you'll find me.'

Twilight.

It was always twilight whenever they met up at the old clock tower in Twilight Town. It had quickly become their special meeting time and place. No words were needed to confirm this - just a mutual understanding. A silent agreement. It was a beautiful place for one to sit and ponder. Peaceful and so far away from the usual violence and destruction that took place in the life of an Organization member. Although he would never admit it, Axel cherished the time he spent sitting on the edge of the clock tower, sea salt ice cream in hand and Roxas by his side.

He recalled fondly how he'd almost had to drag Roxas here when he first joined the Organization. The kid had been scared and stressed beyond belief suddenly finding himself in a room full of strangers, half of which looked like weirdoes you'd normally cross the street to avoid. Heh, Marluxia sure hadn't made it easy on the little guy, purring out threats and twirling his scythe mere inches away from the newest member and taking great pleasure in the way Roxas had flinched and backed away. Axel hadn't been too worried about Marluxia. He was confident he could take whatever the prissy, pink haired, flower sprouting hippy threw at him. He'd be able to hold his own against Marluxia _and_ chat with Roxas, no problem.

His main concern had been due to several of the other members of the Organization. Members whose intentions were much less wholesome than simply maiming or torturing the newest member. Both Xigbar and Lexeaus looked as though they had other ideas about Roxas and Axel hadn't liked that one bit. He had to get Roxas out of there for a while...especially since the guy was still confused about his new situation. There was no way he'd be able to protect himself if those sickos tried anything funny.

Roxas wasn't used to dark portaling from place to place. In fact, that was the first time he'd ever travelled that way. Roxas had panicked and tried to flee a few dazed moments after they materialized at the clock tower. In his haste he had lost his balance and had nearly fallen off the edge. Axel had grabbed him in the nick of time, bringing Roxas closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his smaller frame. Roxas had stood there, gripping on to Axel tightly, eyes wide in terror as he quivered, mumbling how it was all just a bad dream. It hadn't been funny at the time but now Axel found himself smirking at the memory.

After the shock had worn off they had talked way into the night, not stopping until the first light of dawn. It had been so perfect and Axel knew then that he had suddenly found everything he had sought, everything he had ever wanted - in Roxas. Had it been somehow destined from the very start? Were they supposed to be together? Is that why they fit into each others' arms so damn perfectly well? Axel could only wonder.

"Axel." Roxas appeared behind the redhead. He walked over to the edge and sat down next to the Nobody he held so dear. Axel had been the one to teach him about life within the Organization. Axel had been his friend, his colleague, his teacher. His only source of warmth and comfort when all he could hear were anguished screams deep within the darkened chambers of Castle Oblivion. He had been so afraid but Axel had kept the monsters at bay. Roxas could never hope to express exactly what the redhead meant to him and so he kept it quiet, relying more on touch than words to get his message across.

Axel glanced at Roxas and winced inwardly. Roxas had that look on his face again. The look that no amount of kisses or comforting words could soothe. Axel knew what was coming, he had known for some time. Xemnas has explained it all to him. But still, it was too damn soon. Axel wasn't ready to let go just yet. However, it couldn't be helped.

"I don't have much time left." Roxas spoke matter of factly.

Axel nodded. He could see it happening even as Roxas spoke. The blonde haired Nobody was slowly disappearing. Bright white light. Orbs and bubbles appeared starting from his legs and slowly working their way up. They were running out of time. In a moment of sheer desperation, Axel grabbed the little Nobody's shoulders firmly.

"Roxas, listen to me." He knew it was no use. There was no way Roxas would remember him or the short life he'd had with the Organization. His memory would be wiped clean. But surely somewhere deep inside, Roxas would remember this sacred place, this very moment, Axel's distraught face? "If you ever want to come home...this is where you'll find me."

No answer. Roxas was gone.

Axel's vision was blurry and he realized he'd been crying. The brave mask he'd worn since he found out what was to happen cracked completely. Jokes and biting, sarcastic comments lay forgotten as he finally let out his grief. Axel wasn't a praying man, hell, he wasn't even a wishing man but on this twilit evening as the sun sank further into the ocean, he hoped and prayed that even in the darkness that was to follow, Roxas would somehow find his way back home.

To the clock tower and into Axel's awaiting arms.


End file.
